Humor & Advice
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: Sierra is being picked on by a childhood bully she thought she wouldn't deal with again, who is always angry and decided to take it out on Sierra even in High School. With a little bit of humor and help from her dad, she is able to stand up against her bully and have a little humor with it.


Humor & Advice

Sierra is being picked on by a childhood bully she thought she wouldn't deal with again, who is always angry and decided to take it out on Sierra even in High School. With a little bit of humor and help from her dad, she is able to stand up against her bully and have a little humor with it.

As requested by AnthonyAngrywolf this is my second fanfiction story.

I do not own Father of the Pride. They belong to whoever made Father of the Pride.

I got the ending idea from Bullies are a Pain in the Brain and I don't own anything of that show either.

Monday After School

Sierra came home with blood coming down on the side of her lip and ran upstairs without even greeting or acknowledging her parents, who were standing there,

Kate says," Hello, what's going on?"

Larry says," Beats me, Sierra didn't even say hi or something, Larry why don't you go talk to Sierra maybe she'll talk to you, and I've got to go pick up Hunter from school."

Larry shrugs and walks upstairs to hear the sounds of sobs and chokes, so he follows the sound till he stops at Sierra's bedroom door.

Larry knocks," Sierra honey its daddy; want to open the door please."

Sierra yells," Go away."

Larry knocks, but when he tries to open the door, but sighed with anger, because Sierra locked the door.

Larry pleads," Sierra, please for daddy open the door."

Sierra sighs, figuring her dad is going to learn about this sooner or later, so Larry hears the lock get unlatched and opens the door to see Sierra sitting at the end of her bed with blood trailing down on the corner of her mouth with red rimmed eyes.

Larry is shocked," What happen to you Sierra."

Sierra looks down," Nothing, man it was a bully…from my past."

Larry sits next to her," Sierra how long has this bully been hurting you and when did it start."

Sierra takes a deep breath and starts with what happen six years ago

Six Years Ago 

Ten year old Sierra was walking down the corridor trying to find something to do, but then she meets the new kid, who is human Jasper.

Sierra says," Hi I'm Sierra."

Jasper frowns," Stay away fur faced freak or I'll shave you."

Sierra says," That is not very nice."

Jasper shoves her," I don't care you freak, don't even try to go to a teacher or your loser parents or your dead."

Jasper picks Sierra up and takes her over to the grass area and shoves her down and when Jasper leaves, Sierra hides in the bathroom and cries her heart out.

Present Time

Sierra sighs," I thought, I was finally rid of him when I went to high school, but instead he just kept following me."

Larry thinks," Well why not go to a teacher,"

Sierra says," Jasper says that if I try to go to a teacher I'm dead."

Larry thought about it, because he's been in her shoes

Sierra says," I should just give up, it's hopeless, I'm nothing, but a fur faced freak."

Sierra buries her head in her face and begins to sob again.

Larry comforts her," Hey, that's not true you're a wonderful girl, not a freak."

Sierra says," What am I supposed to do dad?"

Larry thinks for a minute, because he needed to help his daughter find a way to end this bullying with a student, who has been picking on Sierra for nearly six years.

Larry has a bulb over his head," I have an idea."

Larry leans into Sierra's ear and began to whispering an idea, causing Sierra to smile and to wonder.

Sierra separates," You think this would work dad."

Larry nods," With a little bit of this, it may work."

Tuesday Mourning

Sierra takes a deep breath, but that didn't ease the pulse of her heart, heart pounding her ears as Jasper is picking on another student.

Sierra tells," Leave that kid alone Jasper."

Jasper frowns," We'll see about that freak face."

Sierra smiles," I'm not afraid of you anymore Jasper."

Jasper frowns deeper," You're just a fur faced freak that needs a shave off all your fur."

Sierra thinks of her dad's words,' Use a bit of humor when dealing with a bully.'

Sierra smiles," It's not going to work with me Jasper."

Jasper snarls," Come on you me right now."

Sierra laughs," How about I punch myself, so you won't be exhausted Jasper."

Jasper takes the soccer ball and throws it at Sierra and misses her by an inch, so by missing causes him to be shocked.

Sierra says," I'm no longer of afraid of you Jasper."

Jasper freaks out and runs away causing everyone to cheer for Sierra

"Remember humor is the best way to deal with a bully Sierra."

Sierra smiles at her dad's advice, but the way it sounded like he was nearby, so she looks around and sees her dad on the other side of the fence, so she runs over to him and

She smiles," Thanks dad, it was great advice."

Larry says," Good, so what should you do now Sierra."

Sierra shrugs now.

Larry answers," Sierra what should you do now with your bully."

Sierra answers," Let him smells Hunter's sneakers."

Larry frowns," No something better Sierra, but good as well."

Sierra thinks again," Talking with him."

Larry shakes his head yes and watches as his daughter go over to where the bully ran off to as well. Sierra walks over to Jasper

Jasper turns," What, come to rub it in my face, because you destroyed my dignity in front of everyone."

Sierra answers," No, but you have been mean to me since I was ten years old in front of your friends."

Jasper sighs," Those, aren't my friends, they were just afraid of me, because I was the only human going to school here."

Sierra says," Well do you want to be my friend."

Jasper is shocked," You want to be…my friend…even though I was being mean to you."

Sierra nods," Yep and I think you're a pretty cool guy."

Jasper says," Thanks."

Jasper and Sierra left, so the two walk to class talking to one another realizing that forgiveness is better than bearing a grudge and that a little bit of humor is better than fighting and hurting each other.

The End

This is my second fanfiction, please no bad reviews, just good ones and I hope this is good story. Please read and review.


End file.
